1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion device, a light source device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, some of the illumination devices for the projector use fluorescence as the illumination light. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 5,530,165, there is disclosed an illumination device using the fluorescence. In this illumination device, by disposing a metal film (a reflecting member) on a surface of a phosphor made of phosphor ceramics, the fluorescence generated by the phosphor is taken out by reflecting the fluorescence. In this illumination device, it is arranged to reduce pores to be the factor for hindering thermal diffusion.
Incidentally, it is also possible to form the pores inside the phosphor in order to diffuse the fluorescence generated by the phosphor. However, in the case of forming the pores inside the phosphor, recessed sections due to the pores occur on the surface of the phosphor. If the recessed sections occur on the surface of the phosphor, the reflecting member is not formed evenly due to the recessed sections when forming the reflecting member on the surface of the phosphor. Therefore, there is a possibility that the extraction efficiency of the fluorescence from the phosphor decreases due to the decrease in the reflectance of the reflecting member.